


Trial of the Senses

by AllisonDiamond



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: The Natus' secret was out there all thanks to De Sardet! De Sardet knew that he had screwed up everything including his relationship with Vasco-- who wanted nothing to do anything with him. And lately he had feeling too nauseous and very emotional. But he had no time to worry about any of that. He had to rebuild his trust with the Nauts, search for the cure for the Malichor, put an end to Aloysius's reign of terror once and for all, and maybe hopefully, try to fix things between Vasco and him. Not that he believed the latter was achievable but he had to try.OR:A complete ABO (surprised that I went with that route) AU where Aloysius is the big badie, things are very tense between De Sardet and Vasco, and Constantine is still his lovable self even if he's in constant terrible pain and may have caught the eyes of the local dashing merchant in New Serene. And Father Petrus is there to help guide De Sardet to make the right decisions. The rest of the gang are also there and some political conflicts do come up.





	1. Chapter 1

“You wish to see me?” De Sardet asked, folding his arms across his chest. “May I ask what this is all about, Inquisitor Aloysius?”

Aloysius looked up from the document he was reading. “Ah, yes, please have a seat, your Excellency.” He pointed to a brown sturdy chair next to his. “We have much to discuss in regards to your Naut friend.”

“My Naut friend?” he echoed Aloysius’s words . “Oh, Vasco! What could you possibly have to say about Vasco that’s so important that you had to seek me out in New Serene, Inquisitor Aloysius? I do hope you’re not wasting my time here. I do have lots of important business to attend as the legate of the Merchant—”

“Trust me, your Excellency, this is worth your time. My inquisitors have discovered some rather delicate documents about the Nauts—secrets that could very well ruin the Nauts’ reputation and disturb the peace on the island,” Aloysius finished off, shoulders set high.

De Sardet raised an eyebrow. “Secrets, you say?” He swallowed thickly, hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was. If Aloysius and his inquisitors managed to uncover that the Nauts used state of the art equipments to sail and not magic, that could spell disaster. “Even though, I’m intrigued, Inquisitor Aloysius, and I’m very, very intrigued, I hardly see how this is the Inquisition’s business. As far as I’m concerned, the Inquisition is dedicated to spreading the words of the Enlightened and punishing those who don’t follow in his footsteps.”

“That may be true,” Aloysius began, clasping his hands together, “but we no longer have the presence we used to have in San Matheus. Therefore we seek other ventures that could help build back our reputation.”

“Alright. I still fail to see how that has anything to do with the Nauts. If I’m not mistaken, the Nauts played no part in the Inquisition’s tarnished reputation; the Inquisition did that to itself through its unethical and immoral practices.”

“Trust me, your Excellency, you will want to hear this, if not for the Naut’s sake, then surely for your Naut friend’s sake.”

De Sardet sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “Alright, if you must insist. I’m listening.”

“You have made the right decision.” Aloysius smiled, a truly deviant smile, that made him appear as the powerful man he was. “Ah, where to start. I suppose I should start with the fact that the Nauts used no magic to steer their ships nor do they possess any magic for that mater. Not to mention, that any one of us, including you, your Excellency, can steer a ship if we can get our hands on the right equipments.”

“What exactly are you getting at, Inquisitor Aloysius? Surely you are not implying that the Nauts have been lying to us all this whole time. That would spell disaster and surely we don’t need any of that, right now? Certainly not after what my team and I have exposed to the world about the true origins of San Matheus and his relationship with the Natives?”

Aloysius laughed. “Yes, your Excellency, that is exactly what I intend to do. I’m in ruination all thanks to you, your Excellency! If this is what I must do to be in good graces with the Cardinal Mother again, that it is what I shall do!” He sneered. “If you had minded your own business and left all that’s well and good, none of this would have happened!”

De Sardet forced himself to maintain a cool and calm front. “Truly, Aloysius, you’re not the man I’d have ever imagined to take part in vengeance of any sort. Currently, you’re too much Alpha-like, showing off your power and strength. It’s not a good look. I suggest you calm yourself down and visit the local whorehouse. There are some nice-looking omegas and betas who could take care of your needs.”

“I’m a RIGHTEOUS and HONORABLE man, your Excellency! How dare you suggest that I visit a whorehouse! How dare you suggest I break my VOWS to lay with an omega whore! I simply will not!”

“Calm down! Please, you don’t want the guards to rush in here, and take you as a prisoner. Or my friends to gut you.” De Sardet took a step away from the ragging Alpha. It was times like these that he was grateful that he wasn’t an alpha and was just another omega.

“Now you listen to me, omega! If you think this is a laughing matter, you shan’t think so when your Naut friend…lover,” he spat out, “is thrown in jail for making sexual advances to his leader, an Omega from a prosperous family no less at that! Truly, what do you think what would happen to your lover if I were to open up my mouth and tell the world that he’d have forced him upon you, and taken away all that made you pure?”

De Sardet’s face hardened. “You leave now, Inquisitor Aloysius. I’m not frightened by your accusations. Yes, I’m romantically involved with my ‘Naut friend’ and I’m rather proud of the fact. Go ahead and tell the world what you think of us! I don’t really care.”

“Oh, you might not, but what about your lover? Tell me this, your Excellency, do you think that he’d be delighted that his lover will be scorned and hated by all! How about if his lover is kicked out of the Congregation before he had a chance to cure his ailing cousin of the Malichor?” He looked at De Sardet long and hard. “Do you really think that the Nauts would want anything to do with him after this scandal? No, I don’t believe so, and what is a Naut with no name, no family, and no access to the sea? So, yes, your Excellency, this may not affect you at all, but the same cannot be said for your lover.”

De Sardet seethed with rage. “What in fucking hells do you want from me, Aloysius? You want me to put in a good word with the Cardinal Mother about the Inquisition? I cannot do that! She will not believe me. The Inquisition is done for, and it’s time that you accept that!” he said on the verge on a breakdown. 

“It’s simple really, your Excellency. You help me with telling the world of the Nauts’ secrets and I promise I will leave you and your lover be,” he said, smiling wickedly, knowing very well that he had the upper hand now.

“Why are you doing this? The Nauts did nothing to you! Can’t you find it in your heart to leave them alone?”

“You bring this on yourself the moment you stepped foot in San Matheus and made it your business to burn the Inquisition down to the ground!”

De Sardet took a deep breath in, trying to keep his emotions under control. “What if I decided to let the guards in and let them decide what to do with you? I do have that option.”

“No, you don’t. The guards are, how do you say it, disposed of, and your friends are all on missions if I’m not mistaken. There’s no one but you and I here at the moment. Even if you did manage to kill me, my people are already on the move to take the next steps in our mission.”

“How could you… you had all this planned?” De Sardet blinked back tears. “Please don’t do this, Aloysius. It might start a civil war with the islanders and the Nauts. Please, you’re not this man. Don’t let vengeance consume you.”

“I’m sorry, De—Stephen, you have forced my hands. I must do this for the good of the Inquisition. Do I have your aid or must I seek it elsewhere?” 

De Sardet sighed. “If this is what I must do to avoid a scandal for the Congregation, then I have no choice. It’s possible that this will not affect the Nauts that greatly. Hopefully that is the case.”

Aloysius smiled. “I’m glad that you can be reasoned with, your Excellency. I hope you understand but I must take my leave now.”

“Of course,” De Sardet answered, feeling nothing, but a hollow, gaping hole deep inside of him. Did he make the right move?

* * *

Later that day, De Sardet found himself in his private quarters, sobbing heavily. He curled in on himself, trying to feel small as possibly. Normally, he didn’t get this emotional unless if his heat was coming up. That wasn’t the case; he shared his last heat with Vasco and that was two weeks ago. His next heat wasn’t due for another three months.

None of that mattered. All that mattered was that he betrayed Vasco. How could he have done that? There had to be some other way that that conversation could have went. It was no use harboring thoughts of the what ifs. It was already done and all he could do was sit back and watch everything crumble beneath him.

* * *

De Sardet didn’t sleep well for the remaining week. He was plagued with nightmares, all of Vasco’s distrustful, hateful eyes. It was a sight that he feared having to bear witness to in the coming days, but it was not something that he can escape from nor should he.

With a heavy heart, De Sardet got up from his head, and got dressed. This was it, he thought, as he walked down to the harbor where Vasco was stationed. He had just got back from a sail after being away for months at sea. This was also the day they were supposed to go sailing together.

Closing his eyes, De Sardet calmed himself down, and forced himself to put on a brave face even when all he wanted to do was to lie in his bed and curl up on himself.

He opened his eyes — they were a duller, less vibrant green than they usually were — and took a deep breath in. “Vasco, my love,” he shouted when he saw his lover.

Vasco turned and looked his way. He didn’t look furious. He looked like he normally did, cool and radiant without a care in the world. He spoke some words to his mates before he came around to greet De Sardet.

Vaso said nothing.

The people chattered about in the streets, the sea roar in her mighty glory, and the merchant went on about his day. Yet it all fell on deaf ears to De Sardet. It was quiet, too quiet, and he didn’t like it at all.

“Vasco, my love,” he finally spoke when the silence was becoming too damning, “oh, how I have missed you! I do have to say it was quite boring without you here. You do have a way of making everything much more exciting with your mere presence. I’m very glad that your journey was safe. It was safe, wasn’t it? I don’t mean to assume that it wasn’t. If it wasn’t, you’d tell me, wouldn’t you?” he rambled on, his heart beating twice as fast as usual.

“De Sardet,” Vasco began, his voice laced with hurt. Vasco hadn’t called him De Sardet since their first meeting. It was always “tempest” and on a few occasions, Stephen, but never De Sardet. “I.. I think it is best if you don’t accompany me on this trip.”

De Sardet’s heart lunged in his heart. “What? Why are…”

“You and I both know the reason,” Vasco said. “You exposed the Nauts’ secrets and while the Islanders are faring well with the news. That’s not excepted to last. I’ve warned you of the risks of unveiling the Nauts’ secrecy, and what this may bring many, many times in the past. Alas, you chose not to listen to me—”

“Vasco, it’s not that simple—”

“Let me finish, please, De Sardet.” Vasco looked at him directly. “—and if that was all… I could find it in my heart to forgive you eventually. You…you chose to work with Aloysius, knowing full well just what that man was capable of! I’m sorry, De Sardet, but I cannot be with anyone—nor be friends with— who would take all that is valuable to me and sell it to the most despicable man in the Island. I cannot! I believe this is where we part ways. I wish there was another way, but alas, this is it.”

“Vasco, please let me explain,” De Sardet begged, feeling his heart break little by little.

“I’m sorry. Truly I am. Please accept my words and let us part ways. It’s for the best for both of us.” Vasco sent him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes .

“I…okay,” he let out in a small voice. He had no right to stay back and fight back for Vasco. He had broken his trust. 

This…everything that was happening and would happen later on, he deserved it all. He had completed ruined his life and for what, to spare Vasco from any pain and suffering? Haha, what a joke he was! Stephen De Sardet, the legate of the Merchant Congregation, who had just lost everything, including his mate, not that he had told Vasco of this. After all, the Nauts (especially Vasco ) weren’t too familiar with the concept of mating and what that all entailed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Aloysius made the announcement about the Nauts’ secrecy — three days since Vasco’s ship left New Serene - chaos broke out. At first, it was only a few harmless fights between the Nauts and a couple drunkards. Then the Coin Guards got involved and soon the parents of those children who were either given away to the Nauts to settle a debt or those who were stolen away from unsuspecting parents in the middle of the night. Granted that the latter was a very old tradition of the Nauts, the islanders refused to forgive the Nauts, claiming that they were hooligans all this time who relished in the joys of stealing babes from the nurturing care of their mothers or omega parents.

They couldn’t be persuaded to think otherwise. If there was one thing De Sardet learned about the islanders, they were too stubborn and set in their ways. They behaved like children and frankly it was getting on his nerves considering that their anger were directed to the wrong people: the Nauts. He should be the one receiving that anger!

_Damn it! _De Sardet slammed his mug on the table, his untouched drink spilling over. _What have I done? How long will Constantin continue to protect me?_

“You alight there, your Excellency?” The bartender slung the rag over his shoulder. “You haven’t touched your ale. Ah, she’s too strong for you, ain’t she?”

He met the eyes of the bartender and smiled. “I’m so sorry for the mess I’ve made. Please allow me to pay.”

“I have dealt with worse than spilled drinks in the bar,” he began, sighing a bit, “but lately these fights… let’s say they haven’t been good for business. Lost lots of regular, well-paying customers. I fear for the Nauts’ safety, your Excellency. The Nauts have been nothing but friendly to me over the years. In fact, I have made a lot of good friends in those Nauts. I’d hate to see anything happen to them.”

“I understand,” De Sardet let out, “I will see what I can do to dissuade the situation. Surely there is something I can do to persuade the islanders to think differently.”

“Your Excellency,” the bartender said lowly, “I ain’t meant no disrespect, but you ain’t the best person for the task at hand.”

De Sardet agreed. Of course, he wasn’t! He had worked alongside Aloysius to destroy the Nauts’ reputation. Without a doubt, the Nauts no longer trusted him when once he was considered to be one of them. “Why is that so? Is it because of my omega status? If that is so, I can assure I’m much, much more than my biology. I am the Legate of the Merchant Congregation, if you must know.” 

“That has nothing to do with this.” The bartender’s face was as stoic as always. He took a quick look around before he leaned in closer and whispered, “As a fellow omega, I could give a rat’s ass about your status. I meant that the Nauts don’t trust you. Not after your involvement… with that ass… Inquisitor Aloysius.”

“I see.” De Sardet’s heart clenched in his chest. “Regardless of my involvement, I am still the legate, and it is my responsibility to make sure that the Congregation’s allies are well taken care of.”

The bartender let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t need to offend you, your Excellency. I know your heart was in the right place. I am just saying it as it is.”

“I know.” De Sardet smiled. “I will go see if my cousin can do something to alleviate the tension around here.” He placed some coins on the table and was about to take his leave when the bartender brought down his rag on the table hard.

“I am really sorry, your Excellency. You don’t have to leave,” he let out. “I have a little one and I know when something’s bothering her. Look, what I am saying, is that I know you’re going through something. And if you ever need to talk, you know? I might just be a lowly bartender but I'm a good listener.”

“Thank you.” De Sardet folded his arms across his chest and pouted. “I assure nothing is wrong with me. This is how I normally am.”

The bartender narrowed his eyes. “Really? I have known you for nearly two years, your Excellency, and never once had you bought a drink for yourself to enjoy.”

“That isn’t true,” he protested. “I have drank plenty!”

The bartender put up his hands in defeat. “I am just a lowly bartender but if you say you’re fine, I will take your words for it. Even if I happen to think otherwise.”

“Of course I am fine,” he said, “but each to his own I—” A loud clank stopped him from finishing his thoughts. “What in heavens is going on now?” He turned around and saw three soldiers surrounding a young Naut. “I believe I am needed now. You must excuse me.”

“Certainly, your Excellency,” he replied, watching the fight as it broke out.

De Sardet walked over to the soldiers, bowing his hat in greeting. “Soldiers, I demand you to kindly leave this young lady alone.”

One of the soldiers snarled uglily at him. “This is no business of yours, your Excellency! I suggest you take your leave now if you know what’s good for you.”

He took two step backwards, putting his hands up in defeat. “I’m not looking for a fight, soldiers. How about I buy you each a drink?”

Another solider sneered at him. “I don’t need a drink, you Excellency,” she said, her eyes flashing with anger. “There is no place in New Serene for these _Nauts_,” she let out, her voice dripping with venom. “If it wasn’t for you, your Excellency, we never would have known just what traitorous bastards these _Nauts _are. Why would you want to save this _Naut _when you hate them just as much as us, if not more!”

De Sardet felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and then sewn it back on. “What makes you so sure I hate the Nauts?” He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. It was something he always did when he disagree with someone. “Regardless of what you think, as the legate of the Merchant Congregation, I will not stop here and watch you disturb the peace of the island.”

The solider laughed. “Is that so, your Excellency? Maybe you should have thought of that before you joined forces with Inquisitor Aloysius and revealed the truth about the Nauts,” she let out. De Sardet knew she was right but he couldn’t give her that satisfaction. That young Naut needed his help! “If anything, if it weren’t for you, your Excellency, we would have turned a blind eye to the Nauts’ activities. Now, we don’t have to! I would NEVER forgive these brutes for stealing my little brother away and leaving my mother a shell of her former self!”

The third solider, a young blonde man, shy of twenty of age, piped in. “Mir, he is the legate. We should listen to him.”

“No,” the woman continued, “If you cowards want to leave, do so! I will fight to the death. Legate or no legate, I’ll fight him if I have to, consequences be damned.”

The first solider, an older man of about thirty of age, was still as angry as before, if not more. “Miranda, you know where I stand. I will die for you if I have to.” He gave her a warm, affectionate smile before he turned around and gave De Sardet a hard look. “As for this so-called l_egate_, I don’t care if his cousin is the governor, I’ll wrung his neck out if he doesn’t leave us! And as for this _Naut,” _he said angrily, “I will personally dispose of her if I have. These creatures don’t belong here.”

_You are the monsters, _De Sardet thought, _for wanting to get rid of an innocent young lady. And fools for admitting that to me_, he smiled.

“You know.” He paused and placed a finger over his lips. “I was going to go easy on you. Buy you a couple of drinks. Offer you a hundred coins, two hundreds, if I was feeling awfully generous. But now, I’m afraid I have no choice but to end your pathetic excuse of lives.”

The blonde man’s eyes widened in shock and he paled tremendously. “Please, your Excellency, spare my life. I swear I wasn’t going to kill her. Delia is my mate, my omega. I was going to do right by her but I couldn’t say no to superiors,” the man rambled on.

“You say she is your mate,” he said, “and yet you allowed these soldiers to harass her like this going as far as to attempt to murder her? I cannot understand who would ever horribly wronged their mate like that!”

“Y—you bonded with that _Naut_,” Mir let out. “No soldiers of mine would ever choose to bond with one of those things!”

“Mir, darling, calm down,” the older man said, Grant, De Sardet would later learn was his name. “We can take care of the three of them together like we always do.” He took her hands in his and kissed them gently and lovingly.

De Sardet wanted to stomp hard on the ground. Never had he had encountered a group as despicable as this one before. He may had came across many cruel and terrible people in both the Inquisition and the Bridge Alliance, but none of them came close to these two.

“Go! Both of you leave at once!” he shouted to the bonded pair once he saw Mir and her partner drawing their blades. “Prepare for the fight of a lifetime!” 

“Darling, he is cute, don’t you think? For a royal prick.” Mir’s partner brought his blade to his lips and licked it as if it was a delicacy. 

“I don’t care about him. Freddick ran away with the _Naut_!” She took her pistol out of her coat and aimed it directly at De Sardet. “I will kill them both once I’m done with you.”

“Oh, you can try.” De Sardet’s hands lit up with magical energy. “Off with you now!”

She screamed as she misfired her shot and it landed just inches away from De Sardet’s face. “Grant, don’t just stand there! Get that omega bitch!”

“Gladly, darling.” He smiled wickedly, dodging a burst of magic, as he closed in on De Sardet. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun together.” His breath was heavy and thick on De Sardet’s face.

“You honestly believe that dying is fun?” De Sardet let out, breathing heavily, backing into a corner as he tried to move away from the man. “You and I have very different definitions of what constitutes as fun.”

“Ah, no, but then again I’m not going to be the one who dies tonight.” He drew his blade closer to De Sardet’s face. “It’s too bad. If I wasn’t involved with Mir, you’re just what I look in a bed partner. Young, a redhead, and a nice muscular, not too lean body.”

De Sardet wanted to puke. The nerves of this solider to say something so unsavory to him, Stephen De Sardet, the legate of the Merchant Congregation. He wanted to say, _I do have a mate, a Naut at that, too, and he is the most wonderful, caring man out there, twice the Alpha than you will ever be! _But then he remembered that Vasco was gone and that they were no longer together. And his heart stopped mid-way in his chest and his magic faded away. He stood frozen for a minute longer than he should and he didn’t even hear the shot before it was too late. The bullet made its way just an inch or two below his stomach.

For some reason, that caused him to panic, and his hands found itself to his stomach, clutching it protectively, as if something awful had just happened.

“On ol menawi,” he heard a familiar voice calling for him. “You_ renaigse_.” And then it was all black. A never-ending pit of bleakness and nothingness.

* * *

He ached all over.

_Why was it so bright_? Slowly but carefully, De Sardet opened his eyes, taking a notice of his surroundings. A portrait of Constantin hung on the wall accompanied with one of his mother’s portraits. There was a vase filled with fresh flowers sitting on the table opposite his bed. Next to it was the book of poetry — _Vasco’s poems — _enclosed in a thick leather case. His eyes stung. Vasco left his journal here. His pride and joy.

He blinked away the unshed tears and he continued to look around the room. His eyes finally landed on a sleeping figure resting in the sofa next to his bed. _Constantin, _he breathed out.

Constantin looked worse for wear. His eyes were sunken in his face, his complex too pale almost chalk-like, and there were horns on top of his head. _When did that happen? _

“Cousin!” Constantin rose up from his chair. “You're finally up. I’m so glad you are alright! I was so worried that you weren’t going to make it.”

“Constantin, you shouldn’t be out,” he said weakly, attempting to get from up the bed. He hissed at the pain from doing that. “What happened?” His throat felt awfully dry and he was parched.

“Try not to talk too much,” Constantin said, bringing the glass of water closer to his lips. “The healers said you were very, very lucky that nothing happened to you. Or the little one. How glad I was to hear that!”

“Little one?” He blinked. “Whatever are you talking about_? _You are not making any sense, Constantin.”

“The little one,” he said as a matter-of-fact. He changed his tune when he saw the confusion on De Sardet’s face. “Oh, my dear cousin, you didn’t know!”

“Didn’t know what, Constantin?” he pressed, feeling sluggish and disoriented. 

Constantin pressed his lips together and clasped his hands behind his back. “Stephen, you are having a child.”

“Child?” He blinked. “How can I be having a child?” He looked down at his bandaged stomach. “I’m not… oh.” Suddenly, the room got too crowded and he found it increasingly hard to breath.

“Breathe, cousin, breath. Take long, slow breaths,” Constantin’s low voice pushed through his panicky thoughts. “It is going to be alright. You have me. You’ll always have me no matter what.”

After a few minutes, De Sardet was able to calm himself down. “I cannot be pregnant, Constantin,” he said, still feeling the burn of his little ordeal earlier. “I am unfit to be a parent. I cannot raise a child by myself. I…I…am…all…alone.” He hiccuped between each word. “Ilostmymate,” he said too quickly.

“My dear cousin, don’t fret! You have me!” Constantin said dramatically. “You certainly don’t need a mate to raise a child. Look at me, I don’t have a mate, and I am just as wonderful as ever.”

“How could I have been so foolish to have driven him away?” De Sardet continued on. “I only wanted to protect him, Constantin, but I ended up destroying his life. I am unfit to be anyone’s mate. By golly, I worked with Aloysius, that vile man, to ruin the Nauts’ reputation. I destroyed the peace on the island and I drove my mate away because I’m a dumb, stupid, pathetic excuse of—”

Constantin’s face fell. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Stephen De Sardet! You are my cousin, a dear friend, my brother. I’ll walk to the end of the earth for you! I will always follow you no matter what you do. And you did nothing wrong! Yes, working alongside with Inquisitor Aloysius wasn’t wise, and sure, we aren’t on best terms with the Nauts at the moment. But that can all be changed. With you by my side, we can do anything!”

“Thank you, Constantin.” His palms felt too clammy. “I am having _his _child and he will never know of it. I doubt he will ever want to stop foot in New Serene ever again, not after what I did to him. It pains me that my child will never know their other parent.” He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his stomach soothingly.

“Cousin, open your eyes, and look at me.” Constantin cupped De Sardet’s face in his hands. “Vasco loves you. Very much so. You know, he even went as far to ask for my permission for your hands in marriage. I believe he also asked Petrus and your Naut aunt’s permissions. At the moment, he is hurting. You did betrayed him after all. But I believe that he will come back and in time, he can learn to love and trust you again.”

Vasco wanted to marry him? Oh, he had ruined everything now. No matter, he had a baby to worry about. His and Vasco’s child.

“And if he doesn’t come back or want anything to do with you,” Constantin continued. “Then I will help you raise this child. After everything that you had done for me, it’s the least that I can do. And I am sure Kurt, Aphra, Petrus, and Siora will follow suit.”

De Sardet opened his eyes and smiled. “Constantin, I am ever so grateful that I have you for a cousin. Thank you. I needed to—”

Just then the door banged open and an enraged Siora entered. “On ol menawi, how could you do this?” She handed the note over to Constantin “The Inquisitors are raging war on my people! They are meant to attack by nightfall, that is, if my people don’t convert over to The Enlightened before then. How could you do this to us, to our people?!”

“Siora,” Constantin spoke up but De Sardet silenced him with just one look.

“I don’t understand. What’s going on?” De Sardet asked, removing his hands from his stomach, as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself.

“You—” She stared him down. “You are in agreement with them. Inquisitor Aloysius went as far as to state that he had you on his side, that you have finally seen the light.”

De Sardet couldn’t believe his ears what he was hearing. Less than an hour ago he found out that was having a child — his and Vasco’s child — and now this. “Siora, you know that I would never do such a thing. Aloysius is spreading lies about me! If we leave now we can save your people.” 

Siora shook her head. “At one point, I’d have believed you, but I no longer trust you,” she let out in a soft voice. “Knowing what you did to Vasco, I do not know what to believe anymore. I am sorry. It’s too late _for you_ to save my people now. They are warriors. They will fight to the death. I will take my leave. I am glad to see that you are in good health.”

“Siora, I…” He felt a deep stab in his heart. He was always close to Siora on a different level than he was with Vasco or Constantin for the matter. She taught him about his heritage, his culture, his people. He may not be a true native but her friendship meant the world to him. Losing it will break him. He cannot afford to lose another friend, not now, not this soon.

Siora smiled sadly at him. “You will always be my friend, on ol menawi, just not on the level we once were. You have broken my trust when you joined alliance with Inquisitor Aloysius. More so, when you drove your One away without realizing the consequences of your actions. Bonding is a much more delicate situation for us than it is for the renaigse.”

“Siora, I don’t understand. I want to understand. I cannot understand if you aren’t here,” he begged her, his lashes wetting with unshed tears.

“I am sorry. I must go. My people need me,” she said, taking her leave.

De Sardet couldn’t believe what just happened. Siora had left him, too? How long before the others leave? It was what he deserved. He has caused a rift in their group.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he kept repeating, not to anyone in particular.

“Cousin.” Constantin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tighter for an embrace. “Let it out. We will fix this. Together. Like we always do.”

De Sardet sobbed in his cousin’s embrace. He was prepared to live a life without Vasco, but he never thought that Siora would also leave him.

_I will fix this, _he told himself. _It is the least I can do. No more feeling sorry for myself. I may no longer have Vasco in my life (and possibly Siora) but I owe it my unborn child and the Nauts to fix this mess. First thing first, I need to have a talk with Aloysius and force him to stop this madness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took forever to update this. On another note, I kind of wish I didn't write this when I didn't finish the game. Everything is so in disarray in this fic. The quests will be a bit different from the game and so will the outcome. And Constantin will go mad (a bit) but he wouldn't become a villain (tbh Constantin descend into madness felt a bit rushed to me). Vasco will come back, I promise. Just not yet. 
> 
> Btw, what should Constantin's status be? Omega, Alpha, Beta? I swear it's hard to decide that when that New Serene's merchant is also a loud character. I really wish I didn't go down the ABO route now. Writing ABO is weird for me, no jokes here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I took out a lot of the emotional turmoil in this because I seriously have a thing to overdo it. Also sorry about Siora. I was thinking about it and out of everyone in the group, I thought she might take the Vasco's departure a bit more harder. Maybe I'm wrong and it could have been Keith or Aphra or something.

**Author's Note:**

> All erors and typos are mine. Maybe I should have went with the non-abo version. It'd have been the same except for a few key details. ABO fics can be weird and I'm not sure if I'll follow the ABO tropes carefully or completely break them. Anyhoo, I haven't honestly written, like actually write anything for over two years. And I'm very worried that I'll have a hard time following through with this. So if you don't see me updating for like two weeks, come bug me, or just send me a message on tumblr since I'm usually online there. And thanks for reading beforehand! Never thought this would be the video game I'd write for. Always thought that would be Dragon Age: Inquisition but oh well!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com)


End file.
